<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casualidad o destino? by Jiorgia1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359467">Casualidad o destino?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiorgia1234/pseuds/Jiorgia1234'>Jiorgia1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HP/FFXV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, HP/ffxv - Freeform, Magia, Other, Union, muerte - Freeform, viaje interdimensional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiorgia1234/pseuds/Jiorgia1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se supone que cada cosa pasa por algo no?todo tiene un propósito en la vida, pero cuál?esa es la historia de Noctis Lucis Caelum y Luciana Nox Potter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis/Luciana</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Casualidad o destino?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitulo-1-Muerte y viaje astral</p><p>Se dice que todo pasa por algo ¿no?que el destino tiene planes para todos nosotros y que muy pocos podemos cambiarlos,bueno los dioses también tenían un plan para Luciana Potter, pero gracias al ingenio de sus padres esos planes fueron cambiados. Aunque todavía tenía que volver a su mundo para cumplir la profecía, eso no sería hasta trece años después,por ahora nos vamos a enfocar en la historia.<br/>Lily estaba desesperada y solo quería proteger a su pequeña niña de trece meses,después de besarla y arroparla hasta que se quedó dormida en su habitación de la mansión Potter, ella se fue a hacer planes,desde que se enteró de la profecía, temía por su familia,apenas la estaba empezando y ya estaba en peligro por culpa de un mago demente,no sabía en quien confiar,James estaba seguro que Dumbledore los protegería y de que el hechizo Fidelius era confiable y seguro, pero ella dudaba y aunque aceptaba que el hombre era un gran mago, su interés en su bebé aún la preocupaba de igual manera,confiar su escondite a Peter la ponía nerviosa<br/>ya que sentía que algo iba a pasar y es por eso que ella tomando en cuenta el consejo del retrato del antepasado de James se fue al banco,al llegar allí pidió hablar con Jareth el rey de los duendes y al ser llevada a él y tener privacidad se sentaron ambos y él dijo:<br/>-¿Qué le trae aquí a esta hora Lady Potter?-pregunta curioso y Lily suspirando contestó:<br/>-Buenas tardes y que sus bóvedas se llenen de oro y sus enemigos caigan bajo su espada sagrada, nuestra hija y heredera Luciana Nox Potter está involucrada en una profecía y tenemos que escondernos los tres bajo el hechizo Fidelius,ya hemos elegido al guardián y al escondite, pero aún preocupada le conté eso y más a Ignotus el antepasado de mi esposo y él me aconsejó pedirle a James que juntos hagamos nuestras voluntades y testamentos junto a cartas firmadas en sangre y magia, también congelar nuestras cuentas heredadas, conquistadas y actuales en el futuro a lo que yo asentí y conseguí eso, nuestras cuentas solo serán descongeladas por nuestra hija y heredera Luciana Nox Potter a sus catorce años justo cuando ella podrá tomar una prueba de herencia y tomar la jefatura de esas casas, pero antes debe ser buscada por todo desde pociones o hechizos en su cuerpo y mente,presiento que vamos a morir y deseo proteger a mi princesa,también deseo visitar la bóveda familiar Potter para tomar algo-dijo ella dándole al rey una carpeta de pergaminos que él miró y al ver todas las firmas y juramentos asiente y él también lo firmó cumpliendo las exigencias de Lily y al terminar ambos se levantaron marchando rumbo a la bóveda familiar Potter y al ser abierta por el anillo de consorte de Lily ella entró dejando al rey fuera, allí se puso a buscar el escondite que el hombre del retrato le dijo y después de unos minutos de búsqueda lo encontró. <br/>Era una pared con el dibujo de un cristal rojo en forma de sol con un corazón en el medio y al pulsarlo se abrió un compartimento,allí estaba un diario que tenía un símbolo raro, ella no sabía que era el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte,lo miró y allí encontró todo sobre el ritual y sobre el planeta Eos, así que lo tomó planeando la salvación de su bebé.<br/>A tan solo horas de que se escondieran por mucho tiempo, por consejo del extraño retrato de la mansión Potter, estaba pensando en la charla que tuvo con el hombre del retrato que era diferente a los demás que decoraban la enorme mansión, parecía mas vivo que los demás.<br/>Antes de salir con el diario en su bolso,algo más le llamó la atención, al mirar más cerca vio un cofre que tenía el mismo símbolo del libro,lo tomó en sus manos y trató de abrirlo, pero como no podía decidió llevárselo,cogió ambas cosas y salió de la bóveda dónde el rey la estaba esperando,después de hablar un poco más, salió del banco rumbo a la mansión Potter y el rey a su oficina sonriendo al pensar en que fastidió los planes de Dumbledore y Bagnold.<br/>Mientras regresaba a su hogar, pensaba en que decirle a James,por mucho que lo amase, el hombre confiaba demasiado en Dumbledore y seguramente querría decirle lo ocurrido,si ella decidía ocultarle eso y él lo descubría, se enfadaría y se lo contaría a Dumbledore,decidida a no dejar ningún cabo suelto, al llegar a casa y no ver allí a nadie, subió a la habitación de su pequeña Nox y al verla dormida se puso a escribir dos cartas,la carta para Sirius la envió usando un encanto especial y después se puso a dibujar las runas en el cuerpo de su princesa despacio para no despertarla. <br/>Ni diez minutos después llegó Sirius por la chimenea y subió a la habitación de Luciana al sentir la magia de Lily y al verla dibujar las runas en el cuerpo de la niña dijo:<br/>-Lily qué estás haciendo?-pregunta este y Lily casi salta del susto,pero se recompuso enseguida.<br/>-Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí?te dije en la carta que tienes que irte lejos-dijo ella preocupada por su casi cuñado y él suspirando contestó:<br/>-Recibí tu carta y vine a ayudaros a empacar para iros a la cabaña y después me iré, pero no me has contestado-dijo él y Lily nerviosa debatió mentalmente,después de un minutos contestó:<br/>-Si te lo digo, juras guardar el secreto de todos, hasta de James?-dijo seria y Sirius contestó:<br/>-Claro,pero por qué preguntas?-dice y pregunta él a lo que ella exige<br/>-Juralo y te lo diré y también te pediré que me ayudes en otro ritual ya que es por tu sobrina,juralo-exige ella y <br/>Sirius la miró fijamente, con una expresión muy seria y colocando su varita a su corazón dijo:<br/>-Yo Lord Sirius Orion Black actual jefe de la casa más antigua y noble de Black juro por mi magia, alma, espíritu, sangre y vida guardar los secretos de Lady Lily Evans Potter y ayudarla en lo que pueda a ella,el Lord Potter y su heredera,que así sea.<br/>La magia tomó y aceptó su juramento<br/>y después Lily le contó de sus dudas, del retrato, el libro, el cofre, los planes y el ritual para proteger a su hija. También de cómo arregló todo para embaucar a James para hacer planes de contingencia y de como ella llevó todo al rey duende,después Sirius dijo:<br/>-¿Y no piensas en decirle a James?<br/>Ella lo miró seria y contestó:<br/>-Amo a James, pero el confía demasiado en Dumbledore y no hace caso a mis dudas y miedos, además nunca me creerá, ni ayudará-dice ella a lo que este suspirando añade<br/>-Bueno, yo te ayudare, ya que amo a mi ahijada y sobrina como si fuera mi propia hija, ¡haré lo que sea para protegerla-dice él a lo que Lily dice aliviada<br/>-Gracias Sirius-dijo agradecida por tener a alguien en quien confiar y ser ayudada y el siguió:<br/>-Tengo una idea para mantenerla aún más protegida y cuidada.<br/>-¿Cual? -preguntó curiosa a lo que él responde<br/>-Si la adopto en sangre y magia, la convertiría en mi heredera y la magia Black al igual que la Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin y Peverel la protegería-responde él a lo que Lily <br/>asintió agradecida,después se pusieron a hacer el ritual y al terminar, besaron a la niña en la frente y ella la volvió a colocar en la cuna, bajaron a preparar todo para la mudanza a la cabaña,al terminar Sirius se marchó al banco a congelar sus cuentas y después irse a Japón, quedando Lily sola mientras sube a la habitación,toma a su hija en brazos y bajó al salón para sentarse en el sofá, Luciana se despertó y Lily conjuró un biberón para que la bebé lo tomara, en ese momento las salas la avisaron de la llegada de James, Remus, Peter y Dumbledore,ella les dio el paso y ellos entraron y Dumbledore dijo:<br/>-¿Estás lista para ir a Godric Hollow para esconderos los tres, Lily?<br/>Ella asintió levantándose del sofá, aún con la niña en brazos y mientras se acerca contestó:<br/>-Lo estoy profesor,está listo todo para el hechizo Fidelius?-dijo pareciendo preocupada por fuera, pero por dentro tenía otros planes, todos asintieron y tomando sus cosas se fueron a la cabaña,al llegar allí, colocaron las cosas en el suelo y Lily llevó a Luciana a su habitación ya que estaba dormida,la colocó en la cuna y bajó al salón James le preguntó:<br/>-¿Está dormida la niña?-pregunta él a lo que la pelirroja asintió y ambos miran al director que dijo:<br/>-Bien, es la hora de lanzar el Fidelio.<br/>Los demás asintieron y todos se colocaron en el círculo,Dumbledore lanzó el hechizo y al terminar respiró hondo y dijo-ya está, estáis a salvo los tres-todos asintieron, pero James curioso y confundido al no ver a Sirius allí preguntó:<br/>-¿Sabéis si pasa algo con Sirius?-eso atrajo la atención de Albus, Peter, Remus, y Lily, que aunque en su interior estaba en calma, igual actuó como su esposo,Albus los miró y dijo:<br/>-Seguro tiene alguna misión con su escuadrón de aurores,quién sabe?podremos hablar con él cuándo todo acabe-dice él y los demás asintieron viéndolo marcharse,al quedar solos los cuatro adultos se miran entre sí y Peter se excusó diciendo que va a ir a ver a su madre y Remus que tiene algunas cosas que hacer y estos asienten, aunque Lily siente que algo está mal, pero ya no puede hacer nada por ella y James,sabe que su bebé estará a salvo y ambos se sentaron en el sofá.<br/>Noche de Halloween<br/>Ha pasado el tiempo y por fin llegó la noche de Halloween,ambos padres estaban en el salón jugando y riendo con su hija, que se encontraba en el regazo de Lily, cuándo sintieron que el Fidelio había caído y saltando del sofá debido a una explosión se miraron, y James dijo:<br/>-Es él, llévate a Luciana y corre a la habitación,yo me quedaré para daros tiempo, tú haz lo que haga falta para protegerla, ¡corre!-dijo con voz autoritaria y ella asintió y salió corriendo con su hija, al llegar a la habitación de la bebé la dejó en el suelo y dibujando el círculo rúnico la colocó allí,después puso un collar con las cosas en un baúl pequeño en el cuello de su hija y respirando hondo, usó un cántico de magia de Luci y Eos, que estuvo leyendo en el diario de Ignotus, con lágrimas en los ojos para abrir un portal justo cuando Lord Voldemort entró tumbando la puerta con un bombarda,ella supo que James estaba muerto, por eso acariciando a su hija, miró al Lord Oscuro y dijo:<br/>-Por favor, no mi niña, ella es inocente de todo eso, mátame a mi en su lugar-pidió, mientras seguía con el ritual y Voldemort le dijo, furioso:<br/>-Hazte a un lado estúpida,solo quiero a la mocosa, te perdonaré la vida si obedeces-dice él y Lily se colocó de forma protectora frente a su hija y Lord Voldemort al ver eso, chasqueó la lengua.<br/>-Veo que no me vas a obedecer, entonces muere junto a tu marido idiota,avada kedavra!-maldijo Lord Voldemort, matando a Lily y justo en ese momento un portal se abrió absorbiendo a la niña junto a su cuna derrumbando todo a su paso dejando solo escombros,Voldemort al ver eso, salió de la casa y al llegar afuera activó su traslador y se marchó a la mansión Slytherin, jurando venganza.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>